Kurtis Stryker/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "One of New York City's Finest, Stryker is a one-man SWAT team. He was once decorated for single-handedly thwarting the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident, and again for rescuing passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode. He was unprepared, however, for the magical portal that spewed forth creatures from another realm--a realm he didn't even know existed. So far his kombat training has gotten him through the first wave of creatures. It'll take more than rocket-launching Tarkatans to stop this die-hard cop." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) He is the partner of Kabal in the New York City SWAT organization. Both were chosen to be part of the nine warriors to fight Shao Kahn in the Battle for Earthrealm, though they do not even know it. During the invasion, Stryker and Kabal are spotting any problems from the Rooftop of a high building, when they suddenly spot Reptile sticking to the building's outside. They draw their weapons and fire at him, but Reptile manages to dodge them all and jumps onto the roof. While Kabal reloads his pistol, Reptile incapacitates Kabal by spitting his poisonous saliva at him, and grabs Stryker's pistol with his tongue. Stryker challenges him and manages to win, then helps the wounded Kabal. They both head to the Street, where they look behind a window and see a large beast. As they walk away, Kabal notices Mileena and immediately suspects her to be a foe. Stryker then confronts Mileena who opens a battle with him. He defeats her, but she recovers and prepares to attack Stryker again, while a dragon flies very near Stryker's head. Mileena runs towards Stryker, but halfway, Raiden intervenes and shocks her unconscious with his Lightning Bolt. Stryker wonders how he can fly and shoot lightning out of his arms, but they see Johnny Cage fighting Motaro on a bridge just down the river. Raiden comes to the aid of Cage and attacks Motaro with a lightning bolt, and kills him with the Electric Fly Attack, sending Motaro through the bridge into the water below. The two riot cops subsequently encounter Kintaro, and Stryker orders Kabal to spread out, in an attempt to create multiple targets. While he reloads his pistol, Kintaro blows his fire breath at Kabal, burning him alive. Stryker faces Kintaro in battle and defeats him. He informs Medevac to help Kabal, but gets interrupted by Ermac, who sends him flying to the Subway. Ermac, intent on taking Stryker's soul, engages him in combat, with Stryker winning once again. On the stairs, he meets Nightwolf. Upon spotting him, Stryker draws his pistol and holds him at gunpoint, but Nightwolf calms him down, telling him that Raiden needs his help. Stryker gives him the benefit of the doubt, and comes along with Nightwolf. As Stryker returns to help Kabal, they find out he disappeared. He only left a burn print of his body, so Stryker believes Kabal must have been abducted, since Medevac has not been on the "crime scene." After everything, Stryker goes to Raiden and joins the group of Earthrealm warriors. He meets Kabal once again, but in a very different form (with respirator and half-melted skin). When Raiden and Liu Kang leave, he suggests they start moving, since staying too long in a place is a bad idea. They are then ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After defeating the cyborgs, they find out that Sindel was leading the Lin Kuei clan of robots. The Earthrealm warriors attacked Sindel, who defeated them all and killed most of them, including Stryker, who died instantly as his face was caved inward with a hard punch to the face. After his death, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and kill Raiden. The thunder god defeated his resurrected soul, however, along with the other fallen Earthrealm warriors' souls. Mortal Kombat X Stryker appears in Mortal Kombat X as a Wraith for Quan Chi and Shinnok. During the Netherrealm Invasion of Earth, Quan Chi and his forces attacked Raiden and Fujin at the Sky Temple. After the two Gods rebelled dozens of demons, Quan Chi ordered Raiden's past allies, Stryker and Kabal, alongside Sindel to attack the Gods. The three revenants manage to push the Earth guardians back to the Jinsei Chamber, but the sheer force of both thunder and lightning incapacitates them. Shortly after, Shinnok arrives and tells the Gods that his followers accept that the legacy of life is death and orders Quan Chi and his warriors to attack the duo. While Raiden fought Kabal and Quan Chi, Fujin was able to quickly down Stryker. 25 years later, Stryker's second and last appearance in the game, he rides with Quan Chi and the rest of his Revenant allies to his fortress to await D'Vorah's arrival, however they are ambushed by the Special Forces led by Kenshi and Jax after they get tipped off by Sareena. In the ensuing battle, Earthrealm forces manage to wound Quan Chi and Liu Kang carries him to safety at his fortress as Stryker lays down covering fire, managing to kill a few Earthrealm soldiers. After Jax defeats Kung Lao, Kitana and Sindel; Stryker and the rest of the Revenants retreat to parts unknown and is not seen again. Also, he is not seen outside the Sky Temple, with the Revenants Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Smoke and Sindel. Endings *''''Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Despite telling the world that he was simply doing his job, Stryker was made a hero for saving Earth from invasion. He received both the key to the city and the Congressional Medal of Freedom. Press and paparazzi hounded his every move. His biography spent a year on the best-seller lists. Stryker action figures flew off the shelves and into every young boy's hand. But when approached by Hollywood for the rights to his story, Stryker put his foot down. Never would he allow himself to be portrayed by Johnny Cage." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline